Etusk
Etusk is a city in New North Wales. It's the capital city of New North Wales since March 2019. It has 281,163 inhabitants as of the 2016 census, up from 270,582 in 2011. It is best known as the location of Etusk Worldport, Ostrobia's largest container port and passenger port for Treien serving Scotland and Northern England. FC Etusk also plays in the city. The main conurbation of Etusk incorporates all of the LGA's of Etusk City, Etusk Worldport, North Etusk, Galleywood, Hullhus and Orlando with it being the largest suburb of Etusk. Etusk population consists of large numbers of Treieners which are attracted by the 20 minute journey to Central Treien via the Western Mainline. The same journey takes around 38 minutes via the M1. The demonym for a Etusk resident is "Etuskian" Local Government Etusk is unofficially called 'the true capital' due to the location of the New North Wales Parliament building in Etusk and the headquaters of the New North Wales Police, Firefighter and Ambulance Association in Orlando. For the Etusk constituency in the Federal Parliament the member of Parliament is Jo Hedersaan (SDP) as of 2017. In the 2017 Federal Election, Hedersaan gained 53.7% of the vote. Demographics In the 2016 Census, the population for Etusk consisted of: Education census statistics for Etusk consisted of full-time students between 16- 74: 20.2%, No qualifications for ages between 16–74: 22.2%. Economy Etusk Worldport Etusk is a major harbor and is Ostrobia third largest port. It has road links across the Northern Corridor. Many containers are transported by rail towards Treien. The port is owned by the Ministry of Trade and International Relations. Worldport also has a passenger facility built in the 60s since Neutral Bay in Treien was shut down due to rising costs in the Treien area. Buses and coaches take passengers to Ysytina metro station where they could take the Jervis Line to Treien. Etusk City Etusk City centre hosts a various number of commercial areas and also large towering offices such as the E1 and the Waverney Building. Education High Schools *Etusk North High School *Sandbach School *Hullhus School *Pernest School *Orlando Community School Colleges\TAFE *Etusk College *Etusk TAFE (Campus of the Etusk and Eden TAFE's) Universities *University of Western New North Wales (campus just outside Sandbach) Transportation Rail The Treien and the Western Railway arrived in Etusk in 1843. The present day Etusk railway station was built in 1905 and is adjencent to the Etusk bus terminal and Lazareth Square in the city centre. Etusk is served by the Western Mainline and highspeed trains often stop at Etusk. The station is served by Southwestern. Southbound services operate to Ostrobia Beigen, Aranley Central station, Stratoherra Queen Street station, Seblo Central station and Hestina City station for highspeed services, while domestic services terminate at Ostrobia Beigen station, Maryna Bay station, Okterley station and Eden station. Northbound services all go to Treien Hamlewood with domestic services stopping at Baywarten station first. Road The M1 is the only major motorway that runs through the city. It is a very important route, linking Treien and Seblo via Aranley. The section between the M1 and Eden is notorious for congestion, poor road services and potholes, as well as accidents. The M1 includes four lanes and has a sound barrier to keep noise to a minimum. Etusk has three junctions, Etusk North which is connected with the R51, Etusk East which is connected with the C41 which is a rural road connecting Etusk and Orlando with Thunet via Terablanche and Nielspurit; and Etusk South which is called The Army Roundabout, which is named after the Army Barracks in Etusk. Twin towns *Chelmsford, United Kingdom *Bendigo, Australia *Dordrecht, Netherlands Category:Cities Category:New North Wales